THE Manpower!!!
|type = Single |artist = Morning Musume |album = Rainbow 7 |Japanese = THE マンパワー!!! |released = January 19, 2005 |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, DVD, Single V |recorded = 2005 |label = |producer = Tsunku |length = 13:22 |Last = Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago 24th Single (2004) |Next = Osaka Koi no Uta 26th Single (2005) }} THE Manpower!!! (THE マンパワー!!!) is the 25th single by Morning Musume. "THE Manpower!!!" was used as the 2005 support song for the Tohoku Rakuten Golden Eagles baseball team. The single was released in both limited and regular editions; the limited coming with Hello! Project Photo Cards No. 0064 to 0068. The first press of the regular edition and the Single V came with a photo card. The single reached #4 on the Oricon charts and charted for seven weeks, selling 67,860 copies. This is the last Morning Musume single to feature original member Iida Kaori. As well as the last single to feature any original member of Morning Musume. Tracklist thumb|220px|right|THE Manpower!!! (MV) CD Tracklist #THE Manpower!!! #Love & Pea~ce! HERO ga Yattekita. (ラヴ&ピィ~ス! HEROがやって来たっ。; Love & Pea~ce! The Hero's Arrived.) #THE Manpower!!! (Instrumental) Limited Edition Photocards 89233_Momusu_139_565lo.jpg|Yoshizawa Hitomi and Konno Asami 89266_Momusu_143_467lo.jpg|Iida Kaori and Yaguchi Mari 89256_Momusu_142_411lo.jpg|Michishige Sayumi and Tanaka Reina G8647912.jpg|Ishikawa Rika and Fujimoto Miki AT_&_NR_the_manpower!.jpg|Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa 89246_Momusu_141_384lo.jpg|Kamei Eri and Ogawa Makoto Single V Tracklist #THE Manpower!!! (PV) #THE Manpower!!! (Another Edition) #Making of (メイキング映像) Featured Members *1st Gen: Iida Kaori (Last Single) *2nd Gen: Yaguchi Mari *4th Gen: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi *5th Gen: Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa *6th Gen: Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina TV Performances *2005.01.16 Hello! Morning *2005.01.21 Music Station *2005.01.21 Pop Jam *2005.01.26 Sokuhou! Uta no Daijiten *2005.01.27 Utaban *2005.01.28 Music Fighter *2005.04.01 Rakuten versus Seibu baseball game *2005.04.01 Morning Musume Rakuten Mamonaku Honkyochi kaimaku! (Sendai Local) Concert Performances #THE Manpower!!! #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~Dai 6 Kan Hit Mankai!~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Natsu Aki "Baribari Kyoushitsu ~Koharu-chan Irasshai!~" #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Rainbow Seven~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Aki ~Odore! Morning Curry~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Platinum 9 DISCO~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ #Love & Peace! HERO ga Yattekita #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~Dai 6 Kan Hit Mankai!~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Natsu Aki "Baribari Kyoushitsu ~Koharu-chan Irasshai!~" #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Rainbow Seven~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Aki ~Odore! Morning Curry~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Aki ~Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Platinum 9 DISCO~ #*Morning Musume Yomiuri Land EAST LIVE 2009 Single Version Information #THE Manpower!!! #*Lyrics, Music, and Chorus: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Matsubara Ken #*Main Vocals: Yoshizawa Hitomi, Takahashi Ai #Love & Peace! Hero ga Yattekita. #*Lyrics and Music: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke #*Main Vocals: Yoshizawa Hitomi, Takahashi Ai, Fujimoto Miki, Tanaka Reina Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 67,860 Trivia *This is the ninth Morning Musume single with an English name. The first one being Morning Coffee, the second being Summer Night Town, the third being LOVE Machine, the fourth being Happy Summer Wedding, the fifth being I WISH, the sixth being The☆Peace! the seventh being Do it! Now, and the eighth being AS FOR ONE DAY *The PV only features the dance shot. *1st Generation member Iida Kaori gives a comment about the single on Youtube *This is the fourteenth and last single where Iida Kaori was leader of Morning Musume. *THE Manpower!!! was re-arranged and performed by Morning Musume's 2013 lineup in The Best! ~Updated Morning Musume~. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: THE Manpower!!!, Love & Pea~ce! HERO ga Yattekita. Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:4th Generation Singles In Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:Last Single to Feature a Morning Musume Member Category:2005 Singles Category:2005 Releases Category:English Name Single Category:12 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2005 DVDs Category:Single V Category:2005 Single Vs Category:Rakuten Golden Eagles Themes Category:Theme Songs